The Enemy's War
by Joshwales
Summary: 2 of the Doctor’s most deadly enemies, The Cybermen and The Daleks, go head to head for the Control of Earth and Their most deadly enemy the Doctor… 10thRose! Complete, Sequel promised
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 2 of the Doctor's most deadly enemies, The Cybermen and The Daleks, go head to head for the Control of Earth and Their most deadly enemy the Doctor…

**Doctor: 10th**

**Companions: Rose**

**Chapter Name: Cybernetic Conversion & Dalek Rebirth**

The Enemy's War 

**Chapter 1: Cybernetic Conversion & Dalek Rebirth**

"Commander, we have apprehended the Doctor's former Companion Ace" The Cyber General said to the Cyber Commander,

"**Excellent, Prepare her for Cybernetic Conversion, She will be a Cyberman or as it would have it Cyberwoman," The Cyber Commander replied.**

"**Emperor, we have acquired The Doctor's former Assistant, Perrrrrrrrrrrrrrri," The Dalek Informant said to the Emperor. **

"**Perrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfect, Prepare her for Dalek Rebirth" The Emperor replied. The Dalek's Ships where heading towards Earth where little did they know The Cybermen where waiting for the signal for The Cyber Invasion of Earth. The Cybermen's ship was spiralling through Space in a One Way Ticket from Telos with No Return in the Year 2027. The Daleks had begun Light speed modifications to Fire them into the year 2027. **

"**The Doctor is located in the Year 5 Billion, 9 Thousand, 3 Hundred and 82 A.D, Earth ready for Cyber Invasion" A Cyberman informed the Commander.**

"**Excellent" The Cyber Commander replied.**

"**The Doctor is located in the Year 435,384, Earth ready for The Dalek Invasion of Earth," The Black Dalek told the Emperor**

"**Excellent, let's destroy humanity" The Emperor replied,**

"**I ONLY OBEY THE EMPEROR! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek formerly known as Peri**

"**Do I need the Cybernetic Blaster?" The Cyberwoman last known as Ace said to The Cyber Commander,**

"**Yes you do" The Commander replied. **

**The Dalek's Mother ship was nearing Earth along with Cybermen's, when The 20th Century Police Public Call Box materialised in the year 2027 outside Jackie Tyler's Tower Block…**

Author's Note 

**The Idea for this came to me, after hearing about a Plot for Series 2 where the Daleks and Cybermen meet! Now I hope you review! Thanks for reading and hopefully for reviewing.**


	2. The Combined Harvester

Summary: The Doctor and Rose visit Jackie Tyler & Mickey Smith, but something appears in the sky and The Doctor says Welcome to the TARDIS!

**Doctor: 10th **

**Companions: Rose, Jackie & Mickey**

**Chapter Name: The Combined Harvester**

The Enemy's War 

**Chapter 2: The Combined Harvester**

"Ah, There's nothing like The London 2027 air" The Doctor said as he stretched after a long ride in the TARDIS from the year 9 billion, 2 million, 289 thousand, 9 hundred and 82 from the Edge of the Universe.

"**Yea, you're telling me Doctor!" Rose replied sounding so tired she could just fall asleep where she was!**

"**Let's go see your mum then shall we?" The Doctor said running towards Jackie's flat where Mickey Smith was sitting down talking to her. Once inside Jackie's flat a huge shadow descended over London,**

"**Oh, we've been having that for weeks" Jackie said but then a blast hit into the Thames and sent a Tidal Wave towards The Houses of Parliament, Jackie screamed as something appeared from inside the Shadow and then The Doctor said,**

"**It's Begun. Rose, Jackie, Mickey Get inside the TARDIS. I'll make sure you all get out of here alive as for me, well Just get out of here." Once inside the TARDIS Rose, Jackie and Mickey where bemused to see The Doctor already there,**

"**Shortcut" The Doctor said sounding exhausted, "Welcome to the TARDIS Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. The Daleks are here," Then another shadow appeared over Cardiff.**

**On the Cybermen's ship,**

"**Whoops, wrong place" The Cyber Commander said immediately then it appeared below the Dalek ship. **

**The TARDIS materialised in the Underground station of Stockwell and shouted**

"**GET OUT OF HERE THE DALEKS ARE COMING!" The Doctor shouted. Captain Jack Harkness was on his way to Stockwell Station on an Underground train thinking to him "Awful slow aren't they?" The train came to a halt and Jack seen a Familiar Blue Box, Jack stepped off to see Jackie Tyler and Rose step out.**

"**You're late aren't you Doctor?" Jack said and The Doctor, Rose and Jackie looked at him. Then all of a sudden a screech of Exterminate came from down the Track followed by an Explosion and screams. **

"**NO!" The Doctor shouted,**

"**What Doctor?" Jackie Tyler shouted back,**

"**The Daleks, there almost here!"**

"**CYBERNETIC CONVERSION!" A cold and metallic voice came from up the Track, **

"**Not them," The Doctor moaned,**

"**Who Doctor?" Rose replied worriedly,**

"**Cybermen"**

"**Torchwood" Jack shouted, as a Battalion of Daleks appeared screeching The Deadly sounds of Exterminate. A squadron of Cybermen appeared and killed a familiar person,**

"**SARAH-JANE!" The Doctor shouted upset and then they transported her up to the Mother ship for Cybernetic Conversion. **

"**Get the Combined Harvester" The Black Dalek shouted, as twelve people dropped dead and all of a sudden they where dipped in a Metallic Gold Substance and they where absorbed by The "Combined Harvester" about 3 seconds later 12 "Blingy" Gold Daleks jolted out and a Cyberwoman appeared and The Doctor knew this was Sarah-Jane. Blasts filled the Station and Jack got hit, **

"**Rose! Get him inside the TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted as someone collapsed and died, Then The Doctor hit the …**

Author's Note 

**Very good Cliff-hanger to keep you hanging read on if you want to know what happened to the Doctor! Need any clues, what did he hit into? The TARDIS, The Time Vortex, Jackie Tyler, or The Floor, by the way You may be a Victim of the Combined Harvester if you don't review! **


	3. The Invasion of The Internet

Summary: After the effects of The Combined Harvester on The London Underground, The Doctor, Rose, Jackie, Mickey & Jack (having found them on the tube on his way to U.N.I.T HQ) go after The Emperor Dalek, but just where is he hiding?

**Doctor: 10th**

**Companions: Rose, Jackie Tyler, Mickey Smith & Captain Jack**

**Chapter Name: The Invasion of The Super Information Highway**

The Enemy's War 

**Chapter 3: The Invasion of the Super Information Highway**

The Doctor hit the floor of the TARDIS after a shockwave blasted him inside (He suspected Jack, as he put away a Sonic Shockwave Transmitter), The TARDIS doors slammed shut as Dalek Rays hit them.

"**Where now?" The Doctor asked,**

"**I don't know" Rose replied,**

"**Where else, The Dalek Home ship. The TARDIS roared and soothed as The Doctor sat down and explained that the Emperor Dalek would be waiting. Jack pulled the Extrapolator from under the Console and activated it (He never knew why the Doctor kept it), The TARDIS gave a little thump and it signalled they had arrived. The Doctor stepped out first and a Dalek fired.**

"**Identify yourself Intruder," Another shouted**

"**The Doctor, this is Rose, Jack, Jackie & Mickey" The Doctor replied as he acknowledged each of them. **

"**So you are a Enemy of the Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaleks"**

"**Yes"**

"**EXTERMINATE!" A Black Dalek shouted as its blast hit the Force field generated by the Extrapolator,**

"**Where's the Emperor?" The Doctor said,**

"**We have orders not to give you that information". **

**A 12 Year old is sitting on his Computer chair when all of a sudden 2 Images come up and he clicks on the Gold One and 2 Daleks appear in his bedroom with The Combined Harvester and he becomes a Dalek and then The 3 Enter The Super Information Highway and The Daleks begin the 2nd Phase of their invasion.**

**A 43 Year old is researching Harvesters on the Internet when 2 Silver Images come up on his screen and he clicks the one with handles on the head then 2 Cybermen appear with the Quick and Easy Cybernetic Conversion Chart Blaster! The Man gets hit and then he begins to change about 2 minutes later he is a Fully Grown Cyberman, then the 3 enter the Screen and The Cyber Invasion Part 3 Ends. **

**The Emperor Dalek and his 3 Loyal Daleks are destroying everything about Daleks, every photo, every profile, every piece of information and The How to Build a Dalek sites. **

**The Cyber Commander and his 3 Goons are now destroying almost everything they can get their hands on and they come across some moving models of Humans and Convert Them.**

**The Daleks and The Cybermen reach a site like no other, it has so much information then on every single monitor in the World The Battle of the Information Super Highway begins…**

Author's Note 

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THEIR GOING TO DESTROY THE INTERNET RUN!**


	4. The Death of Information

Summary: The Battle of The Internet begins, with every person in the World watching and an image flashes on the TARDIS screens of The Emperor Dalek and someone else but whom?

**Doctor: 10th**

**Companions: Rose, Jackie, Mickey & Jack**

**Chapter Name: Death to Information**

The Enemy's War 

**Chapter 4: Deleting The Internet**

"Exterminate!" Daleks screeched, as an army of Daleks and an army of Cybermen appeared in every screen reachable.

"**Destroy them" The Cyber Commander said with no emotion. The 2 armies clashed then a sound came,**

"**Website Deleted" The two armies clashed once more, The Information Super Highway was collapsing. Nothing could stop it, except these to armies. Cybermen and Daleks where dying and after the death followed by Deleted, after the deleted sounds where deleted The Armies where becoming more fierce when all of a sudden someone appeared, it was The Second Doctor but he was soon deleted from existence on the Internet. The Cybermen where winning but then The Daleks where soon exterminating The Cybermen like Torchwood. The Battle was getting ever more fierce then The Government's Websites Collapsed, Obliterated, no, exterminated. Daleks where beginning to become weaker then the Emperor appeared in a Battle suit and blew half the Cyber Fleet away. The Cybermen's ship was transferred to Data form and where it was now inside the Battlefield. Blasts rocked about 1 hundredth of the Internet and it was destroyed. The Daleks where losing in this battle which no one could win but The Enemy's War was really not turning. **

**On the TARDIS the Doctor looked at the screen to see a series of images then a live stream of The Battle,**

"**Oh no," The Doctor said suddenly, half startling Rose**

"**What Doctor?" Rose replied as the Doctor began to shake,**

"**They've taken the Internet".**

**The Battle was nearing the End of all Time and then The Information Super Highway, well part of, collapsed; it was deleted, obliterated, sent towards the end of time, exterminated. Almost the entire Internet was unstable, and some became numbers, just numbers in a Virtual Battle, but things where dying, living things where dying. Daleks and Cybermen where nearing the End, The Cyber ship was transferred from it's unstable position into Space where 200 of the Cybermen's Army followed. The Daleks where dying, just then The Combined Harvester exploded sending The Daleks back and The Cybermen into oblivion, The Internet became a statistic in the Death Toll. It was deleted.**

Author's Note 

**Well 3 chapters in 1 Day, that's good. I know I'm evil for Sarah Jane's Death and the Destruction of the Internet but in all due time, Time will come to death or will it? This is a very explosive storyline, The Doctor, who really has no role in this Fic, is now just a necessity with no need. Anyway review soon and I may run a fan poll. Thanks for reading and now please review! Also this chapter is dedicated to The Victims of Hurricane Wilma, you're a true inspiration! Goodbye**


	5. SlaughterhousePart 1

Summary: After the Cybermen regroup, the Daleks go on a rampage with maximum extermination, but when the heat burns the kitchen who's left to pick up the pieces?

**Doctor: 10th**

**Companions: Jackie, Mickey, Jack, and Rose**

**Chapter Name: Slaughterhouse-Part 1**

The Enemy's War 

**Chapter 5: Slaughterhouse**

In the TARDIS the Doctor was muttering to himself, then the TARDIS gave the usual thump to signal that they had arrived.

"**Where are we Doctor?" Mickey asked, **

"**New York, one of the Daleks' ships is above here". **

**Outside, The Daleks began to descend and soon screeches of Exterminate where heard. Blood trickled through the streets of New York as The Daleks went on a rampage. Bodies littered Times Square where the Doctor had landed, Jackie collapsed with Tears,**

"**Quiet" The Doctor hissed, "They'll hear us". The Master staggered through the streets of New York, screams following him,**

"**Ohhhhhhhhhh, I wasted my 13 lives, and Now I'm to get killed by some Daleks," then a Dalek's Death Gun sung it's deadly song and The Master's body disappeared. Screams flowed through New York, they flew over, and they ran under, The Doctor was really becoming anxious,**

"**Rose, Jackie, Mickey go back to the TARDIS, Rose should have her Key" The Doctor said suddenly with the Stern Tone of voice his previous self used,**

"**No Doctor I'm staying" Rose replied,**

"**I'm not risking your safety, go" The Doctor talked back,**

"**I'm staying"**

"Doctor, I mean it if anything happens to her then I will make sure…" 

"**It won't Jackie because if it does I'll go in front of her"**

**After extensive negotiations with Jackie they finally agreed Rose would go with the Doctor and as soon as The Trio got a transmission from the TARDIS they set off through New York to certain death, They weren't confronted until they Reached Ground Zero. **

"**Exterminate" A Cold Metallic Voice came from inside the former ruin of The Twin Towers. **

"**No, their here" Jack said desperately,**

"**Doctor, we have orders to Exterminate you and your companions" The Head Dalek said rising from inside The Ground. **

"**Fine, but leave Rose, let her get back to the TARDIS please," The Doctor pleaded**

"**No, The Daleks do not disobey orders from The Emperor" The Dalek spoke back,**

"**No, Listen to me Rose is young, beautiful she has a whole life ahead of her but me and Jack we've been here for too long, we've out grown ourselves"**

"**But we have strict orders to exterminate you" **

"**Then exterminate me, but not Rose, please not Rose"**

"**We will obey the Emperor we will exterminate your companions too"**

"**Listen to me…"**

"**NO! WE MUST EXTERMINATE YOU"**

"**Please just listen to me, Rose is perfect, I don't think I could live without her!"**

"**WE WILL EXTERMINATE ALL OF YOU!"**

"**NO! LISTEN TO ME! SPARE ROSE, LET HER BE FREE, SHE'LL GET AWAY IN THE TARDIS, WITH HER MOTHER AND BOYFRIEND!"**

"**WE DO NOT CARE EXTERMINATE" The Dalek finally said and blasted Rose but missed and hit the Empire State Building,**

"**Please" The Doctor replied, secretly flicking the Sonic Screwdriver under his Brown Jacket, then a noise roared and then soothed, the TARDIS appeared and Jack ran inside.**

"**Rose, get in it's obvious I'm gonna die, but I'm not letting you die"**

"**No Doctor," Jackie appeared out of the TARDIS and the Dalek blasted. **

"**What'd you do that for?" The Doctor asked, then a Fleet of Daleks descended and The Doctor knew this was it…**

Author's Note One of the Companions will die, so don't be mad at me, If your favourite does, anyway this is Part one of The Death of a Companion 2 Part storyline, I may write a Sequel Chapter named Visiting The Grave if so don't be mad. Hope you review! 


	6. Imperial Companions Part 2

Summary: Another Ship appears in the Sky, no ordinary ship, especially given it looks like a Giant Dalek but in Imperial Colours, then a sound of exterminate is heard…

**Doctor: 10th**

**Companions: Rose & Jack (Jackie and Mickey inside the TARDIS)**

**Chapter Name: Imperial Companions-Part 2 of Death of a Companion**

The Enemy's War 

**Chapter 6: Imperial Companions**

**A Giant Shadow descended over New York, a shadow shaped like a Dalek, an Imperial Dalek. A Fleet of Imperial Daleks where descending and the Gold Dalek looked confused,**

"**Who are you?" The Gold Dalek asked,**

"**We are The Imperial Daleks, we are invading, and Our King Davros is waiting to destroy you!" An Imperial Dalek answered**

"**Ah, excuse me, well I got to go now, goodbye" The Doctor butted in,**

"**YOU WILL STAY WHERE YOU ARE TIME LORD!" The Gold Dalek shouted,**

"**Ah, didn't work, Rose go inside the TARDIS and tell your mum we're all about to die" The Doctor said,**

"**Time Lord? Are you the Doctor?" The Imperial Dalek said,**

"**Yes, and what's it to you?"**

"**The Doctor who our Master curses for Destroying The Skaro Daleks?"**

"**Yea, that's me"**

"**EXTERMINATE!" A blast struck a nearby building Rose & Jack ran inside the TARDIS, then another Blast struck the Doctor but luckily the Extrapolator was under his jacket and he flew inside the TARDIS. The TARDIS disappeared and reappeared on top of The Empire State Building, The Doctor grabbed a gun and blasted the Imperial Dalek, which had touched the Ground. The sound of Elevate came and all of a sudden The Imperial Dalek had appeared on top with the Gold Dalek. Rose was frozen to the spot; Jack was clutching the Defabricator Gun (happily left in the TARDIS by the Doctor on the Gamestation), and The Doctor wearing a Look of discontent, **

"**Well, well, well you've had a speed upgrade" The Doctor said,**

"**Exterminate," The Daleks said, both guns blasted at the Doctor, he jumped out of the way, Jack dived into Rose but missed, The Blasts hit her, she fell to floor, The Doctor felt the pain, the pain of Rose, The Pain Rose would of felt if she was alive. The Doctor felt like exploding, exploding with Rage and Grief, Jack was gob smacked,**

"**We have killed you companion Doctor" **

"**I'm g-g-gonna k-k-kill y-you," The Doctor said twitching, Grief was flowing through him, it felt like both of his hearts had died, special feelings for Rose where about to self destruct, The Daleks were laughing, The Doctor was dying, The Daleks where about to pay. The Doctor launched himself onto the Imperial Dalek,**

"**HEY! DIE BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The Doctor shouted, Jack picked up Rose's lifeless body and took it inside the TARDIS, The Doctor could almost here Jackie screaming with Grief. The Dalek was screaming as The Doctor sent his lit lighter inside the Dalek,**

"**Hah, your dead" The Doctor said gleefully and jumped from it. He ran inside the TARDIS and just collapsed with tears, he was crying, the first time in, well ever. He couldn't stop crying, his anger had turned to grief, and all sound was blocked out and replaced with her, her face. He stood up even though tears where still streaming, Then Jackie ran at him, battered him, he deserved it, he promised he'd look after her, after all she was Jackie's Daughter, and now she was dead, The Doctor started bleeding, tears where coming thick and fast, his grief blocked out all pain from Jackie, Jack was just sitting down there head in his hands but the Doctor knew he was consumed by grief Mickey ran out and was gunned down, at least he was with Rose know, at least she'll be happy with him, but The Doctor was weighed down with to much grief, he fell to the floor again, tears streaming down Jackie had stopped beating the Doctor and she was crying, Jack was grief stricken and now in her room, listening to her music, to her voice, smelling her smell. Now as far as The Doctor was concerned they had won, The Daleks had won.**

Author's Note 

**Well I know I'm evil for killing Rose, but it was necessary for my story to continue but Rose and Mickey are somewhere else and The Final Chapter is not yet! Goodbye**


	7. The Doctor's Poem: Death of a Rose

Summary: The Doctor writes a Poem, it's called Death of a Rose… 

**Doctor: 10th**

**Companions: Jack and Jackie**

**Chapter Name: Death of a Rose**

The Enemy's War 

**Poem: Death of a Rose**

**Since the day,**

**The Autons Invaded,**

**You where my Number 1,**

**But now you're gone,**

**And I want to follow you**

**Rose Tyler,**

**Beautiful,**

**Genius,**

**Never gave up,**

**Companion 58**

**You were fantastic,**

**Roses,**

**They where your favourite flowers,**

**Your face was delightful.**

**Rose,**

**Oh you're gone,**

**So you're dead,**

**Either way you'll be with all 9 of me!**

**Goodbye Rose Tyler**


	8. Return to Skaro Part 1

**Summary: The Battle of Skaro continues with a new addition, but WHO? **

**Doctor: All Doctors**

**Companions: Jack & Jackie**

**Chapter Name: Return to Skaro Part 2**

The Enemy's War 

**Chapter 9: Return to Skaro Part 2**

**Another TARDIS appeared and who should step out but the 8th Doctor, with a gun? **

"**What are you doing here?" The Tenth Doctor asked,**

"**I came to find out if the Daleks are dead yet because I felt something change in my past and you're the Tenth Me!" The Eighth replied,**

"**Hello, I told you not to come back" (A/N: The Eighth Doctor goes back to the beginning to The First Doctor in the Novel The Eight Doctors) The First Doctor said sternly. Jackie's Gun blasted half the remaining fleet to smithereens broke the Deadly Silence that was held in place by the Doctors. The Daleks where dying but then a black hole opened up the air and a booming voice sounded,**

"**Doctors you have broken the first Rule of Time but we The Time Lords are willing to let this past as it is to help The Planet Earth in The Year 2027 Anno Domini we are willing to send all Doctors in to help"**

"**Ok," The Tenth said as the Second Doctor was ejected out of the Hole from the Time Lord Court Room of his trial, (A/N: The War Games Patrick Throughton final serial), The Third Doctor was summoned from Mediaeval England with Sarah Jane Smith (A/N: Elizabeth Sladen's first Serial with John Pertwee), The Fourth Doctor was bolted out of Cambridge with The First Regeneration of Romana (A/N: Shada the unfinished Tom Baker Serial Also a Eighth Doctor Web cast), The Fifth Doctor from The Capitol (A/N: The Five Doctors 20th Anniversary special), The Sixth Doctor from The Gallifreyan Battle Ship (A/N: Season 23 Trial of a Time lord), The Seventh Doctor from Perivale in 1989 (A/N: Survival last Episode to be broadcast from the Original Series) & The Ninth was summoned from The Gamestation (A/N: The Parting of the Ways). The Battle became ferocious, The Ninth Doctor obliterating all in sight, The Second hurling blast after blast at The Daleks, The Third doing Venusian Aikido on the Daleks (Very unsafe), The Fourth using mind powers to confuse and destroy them, The Fifth using Cricket Ball Bombs, The Sixth using a gun supplied by the Time Lords, The Seventh using Question Mark Obliteration. Daleks where munched gigantically then out of the blue a Dalek fired back and The 2 TARDIS' Merged and then Split into Ten, Nothing could stop them firing without will, A Dalek casing all of a sudden split by the Venusian Aikido of the third Doctor then he whipped out the Gun and exterminated most of the Dalek fleet. **

"**It's no used their getting stronger!" The Tenth Doctor shouted,**

"**I know, but we have to keep on trying" The Ninth shouted with The Tenth,**

"**Maybe, we could suit up the TARDIS' and merge them, fire that way" The Eighth butted in between fire,**

"**It could work" The Seventh said,**

"**It will work" The Sixth said straight after The Seventh,**

"**Very good plan but how could we do it" The Fifth said**

"**Easy everyone on to the Latest TARDIS" The Fourth shouted,**

"**That's Crazy!" The Third shouted back,**

"**When I say Run," The Second shouted steadily between fires,**

"**RUN!" The First finally shouted and all ten doctors ran inside the Tenth TARDIS. Each TARDIS appeared out of no where and were immediately put inside the TARDIS by the Heart of the TARDIS, All of the Doctors put the guns in the front coils and began the hail of fire from inside The TARDIS, Then the Tenth chucked his inside the Heart of the TARDIS and the Obliteration Power of the TARDIS was unleashed upon the Daleks, each Doctor then threw his Gun into the Heart of the TARDIS and made the Daleks obsolete and they where destroyed. All the Doctors, except the Tenth, where sucked into the Heart of the TARDIS and sent back to their own Times…**

Author's Note 

**First of all, Sorry about the annoying little Author's Notes that kept popping up, but the next chapter gets fired up with the Cybermen and that's all I'm saying… **


	9. Return to Skaro Part 2

**Summary: The Battle of Skaro continues with a new addition, but WHO? **

**Doctor: All Doctors**

**Companions: Jack & Jackie**

**Chapter Name: Return to Skaro Part 2**

The Enemy's War 

**Chapter 9: Return to Skaro Part 2**

**Another TARDIS appeared and who should step out but the 8th Doctor, with a gun? **

"**What are you doing here?" The Tenth Doctor asked,**

"**I came to find out if the Daleks are dead yet because I felt something change in my past and you're the Tenth Me!" The Eighth replied,**

"**Hello, I told you not to come back" (A/N: The Eighth Doctor goes back to the beginning to The First Doctor in the Novel The Eight Doctors) The First Doctor said sternly. Jackie's Gun blasted half the remaining fleet to smithereens broke the Deadly Silence that was held in place by the Doctors. The Daleks where dying but then a black hole opened up the air and a booming voice sounded,**

"**Doctors you have broken the first Rule of Time but we The Time Lords are willing to let this past as it is to help The Planet Earth in The Year 2027 Anno Domini we are willing to send all Doctors in to help"**

"**Ok," The Tenth said as the Second Doctor was ejected out of the Hole from the Time Lord Court Room of his trial, (A/N: The War Games Patrick Throughton final serial), The Third Doctor was summoned from Mediaeval England with Sarah Jane Smith (A/N: Elizabeth Sladen's first Serial with John Pertwee), The Fourth Doctor was bolted out of Cambridge with The First Regeneration of Romana (A/N: Shada the unfinished Tom Baker Serial Also a Eighth Doctor Web cast), The Fifth Doctor from The Capitol (A/N: The Five Doctors 20th Anniversary special), The Sixth Doctor from The Gallifreyan Battle Ship (A/N: Season 23 Trial of a Time lord), The Seventh Doctor from Perivale in 1989 (A/N: Survival last Episode to be broadcast from the Original Series) & The Ninth was summoned from The Gamestation (A/N: The Parting of the Ways). The Battle became ferocious, The Ninth Doctor obliterating all in sight, The Second hurling blast after blast at The Daleks, The Third doing Venusian Aikido on the Daleks (Very unsafe), The Fourth using mind powers to confuse and destroy them, The Fifth using Cricket Ball Bombs, The Sixth using a gun supplied by the Time Lords, The Seventh using Question Mark Obliteration. Daleks where munched gigantically then out of the blue a Dalek fired back and The 2 TARDIS' Merged and then Split into Ten, Nothing could stop them firing without will, A Dalek casing all of a sudden split by the Venusian Aikido of the third Doctor then he whipped out the Gun and exterminated most of the Dalek fleet. **

"**It's no used their getting stronger!" The Tenth Doctor shouted,**

"**I know, but we have to keep on trying" The Ninth shouted with The Tenth,**

"**Maybe, we could suit up the TARDIS' and merge them, fire that way" The Eighth butted in between fire,**

"**It could work" The Seventh said,**

"**It will work" The Sixth said straight after The Seventh,**

"**Very good plan but how could we do it" The Fifth said**

"**Easy everyone on to the Latest TARDIS" The Fourth shouted,**

"**That's Crazy!" The Third shouted back,**

"**When I say Run," The Second shouted steadily between fires,**

"**RUN!" The First finally shouted and all ten doctors ran inside the Tenth TARDIS. Each TARDIS appeared out of no where and were immediately put inside the TARDIS by the Heart of the TARDIS, All of the Doctors put the guns in the front coils and began the hail of fire from inside The TARDIS, Then the Tenth chucked his inside the Heart of the TARDIS and the Obliteration Power of the TARDIS was unleashed upon the Daleks, each Doctor then threw his Gun into the Heart of the TARDIS and made the Daleks obsolete and they where destroyed. All the Doctors, except the Tenth, where sucked into the Heart of the TARDIS and sent back to their own Times…**

Author's Note 

**First of all, Sorry about the annoying little Author's Notes that kept popping up, but the next chapter gets fired up with the Cybermen and that's all I'm saying… **


	10. Parallel Lives

Summary: After the Battle of Skaro the Doctor goes to a alternate Earth in the year 2006, The Cybermen are in Tombs and the Daleks roam freely, and Rose's father is alive, but how?

**Doctor: 10th**

**Companions: Jack, Jackie, Rose and Parallel Pete Tyler**

**Chapter Name: Parallel Lives**

The Enemy's War 

**Chapter 10: Parallel Lives**

"Exterminate" A gold Dalek screeched as it shot someone leaving the Empire State Building, The Smallest Building in the World, The Daleks have been in control of the Earth since 1963 (A/N: The Seventh Doctor Adventure, Remembrance of the Daleks) and it was the Dark Dalek Ages. Rose Tyler walked out of Henrik's Department Store where she worked she was met by her father, Pete,

"Hiya Love, how's your day been?" Pete said starting a conversation with Rose,

"Fine, how's yours been?" Rose replied,

"Great, great I've been to your Mum's grave" Pete said.

The Doctor was standing at the Controls of the TARDIS, after the battle of Skaro.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Jackie asked tensely when the TARDIS began to shudder so violently Jack stumbled out of the scented bath he was taking.

"I don't know Jackie," The Doctor shouted, "I think it's a alternative Earth, in the year 2006 AD, Pete's alive, your dead, Rose is alive too",

"Doctor, could you tell me why your TARDIS has interrupted by Scented Bath?" Jack said signalling to Jackie to not laugh,

"I don't know, maybe you could tell me!" The Doctor said over a muffled laugh,

"Watch it,"

Jackie was now rolling on the floor in laughter and The Doctor collapsed to in so much laughter than Jack thought he was having a Heart Attack (But then again he's got two hearts!). The TARDIS shuddered to a stop and the Doctor stepped out followed by Jackie, who saw Pete Tyler and began to cry,

"What the? JACKIE!"

"PETE!"

"How I've missed you Jackie Tyler"

"Hang on, you're dead"

"No you're dead",

"Told you, Parallel Earth" The Doctor butted in, "ROSE!"

"Doctor? But how, you disappeared when I got shot by the Daleks"

"Hang on, The Imperial Dalek must have been from this Alternative Earth and the gun was set to Transport, so you where transported from Our World to this one and where's the Cybermen?"

"They've been entombed in a set of Tombs deep underground New York",

"Like on Telos"

"But Doctor, How come you're here?"

"The TARDIS dragged me here, to see… you?"

"I see, where's Jack?"

"Inside taking a 'Scented' Bath," The Doctor said trying to disguise a muffled laugh, Rose laughed so hard she almost collapsed as Jack walked out,

"What the?"

"The Doctor will explain everything"

"Quick we better get inside your Police Box thingy" Pete butted in,

"TARDIS! Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, and Why?" The Doctor shouted,

"The Daleks, their our overlords"

"What? How?"

"They invaded in 1963, their base is Coal Hill School and their stronghold is The Old Foreman Junkyard".

"Ok, we need to get to the Cyber Tombs under New York,"

"But how?"

"Get Inside" The Doctor said, opening the door. After everyone had entered the TARDIS it disappeared and re-appeared under New York in a set of Tomb of a Cyberman. It awoke with a jump and attacked, it sliced through the Barrier like in was butter and it began to attack, with a flick of the Sonic Screwdriver it was deactivated and exploded, waking the other Cybermen…

Author's Note

This originally was a 1-chapter storyline but it became to consuming so I split it into 2 Chapters, Parallel Lives & Cyber Kinetics of the Mind, so please review goodbye


	11. Cyber Kinetics of the Mind

Summary: The Entombed Cybermen begin to battle the Doctor and Co. and with the Daleks above nothing can stop them…

**Doctor: 10th**

**Companions: Jack, Jackie, Rose and Parallel Pete Tyler**

**Chapter Name: Cyber Kinetics of the Mind**

The Enemy's War 

**Chapter 11: Cyber Kinetics of the Mind**

**A hoard of other Cybermen began charging through doors, Jackie was terrified, so was Pete and So was Rose, but this time it would be different, the Doctor was wearing Mind Adjusted Kung Fu shoes, and nothing could stop them. He began kicking every Cyberman in sight, Jack (as always) began shooting with his Sonic Blaster, Pete couldn't let Jackie die again and he nicked one of Jack's guns and fired. The Blast didn't even scratch The Cybermen's metallic skin,**

"**Here, try this" Jack said as he took back his Sleek Silver Gun Silver Edition Bullets, and handed a Gold gun back (with Golden Bullets) and Pete fired and a few of the Cybermen fell down and where destroyed,**

"**Thanks" Pete said quickly as he returned to fire. Their walk stiffened as something began to happen, The Handles on the Cybermen's Heads fell off to reveal silver plating, Rose immediately saw a Rope behind the TARDIS and back flipped onto the TARDIS then got onto the Rope and kicked off and hit 12 of the Cybermen over, Pete did the rest. **

"**Come on then" Rose said as she did a Kung-Fu kick to send 2 flying, "I had to have a hobby!"**

"**Ok," The Doctor signalled back as he kicked a Cyberman to Timbuktu. **

"**It's no use Doctor" Jack shouted as he blasted a Cyberman to the floor**

"**Every one inside the TARDIS NOW!" The Doctor shouted as a Cyberman exploded for no apparent reason. Once inside,**

"**Right, to destroy them we need Kinetic Physic Powers, me, something Electronic like a Laptop or say Sonic Blaster, Jack, and something strong enough to hold and rebound a Cyber Kinetic wave, The TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted,**

"**But wouldn't that kill us?" Jack asked,**

"**Yes, but only the ones inside the control room so Rose, Jackie, Pete get to the nearest corridor and into the Safe Room which is indestructible, Jack will join you when the Wave is set up"**

"**But what about you Doctor?" Rose said worriedly,**

"**Oh, I'll be fine"**

"**Doctor, not even a Time Lord can survive a Cyber Kinetic Wave, Delta maybe but there is NO WAY that you can survive a Cyber Kinetic Wave!" Jack shouted.**

"**Don't Worry" The Doctor replied. As Rose walked out of the Room, The Doctor could swear there was a tear in her eye. The Doctor and Jack began setting up the Cyber Kinetic Wave; The Doctor connected the Sonic Blaster inside the TARDIS in The Attack Circuit, and pulled out a wacky looking helmet,**

"**What's that Doctor?" Jack asked,**

"**A Kinetic Harnesser" The Doctor replied, "I put a sufficient amount of my Physic Kinetic energy into it and power up the TARDIS then bam! With the Sonic Blaster in place my Kinetic Waves will meet with the Sonic Waves and merge then rebound into the Heart of the TARDIS and then blast out here and through the Walls towards the Cybermen and BOOM! The Cybermen are goners"**

"**But what about you Doctor?" Jack asked,**

"**Well, let's just say well Bye Jack, go to the Safe Room", Jack left the Room as soon as a the Doctor flicked a switch and the Rotor began to move up and down beginning to absorb the Merged Sonic Kinetic Waves. In the Safe Room as Jack opened the door, Rose ran out and Jackie shouted after her,**

"**Don't worry the Doctor's set up a force field so she won't get hurt" Jack explained. Rose wouldn't stop running, she felt a shockwave as the first Cyber Kinetic Wave was sent out she hit the Barrier full force and rebounded on to the floor where she watched the Doctor in pain, she wanted to do something about it but she couldn't, he began collapsing and he mouthed to her "I can't Regenerate" and then he fell to the floor and he began to die…**

Author's Note 

**Well now a 3-part story for the Cybermen? And the Doctor dying well we're not worthy anyway This is not the final chapter and I will return Goodbye!**


	12. Sonic Revelations

Summary: The Cyber Kinetic wave has been released, the Doctor is dying, The Cybermen are exploding, and what can Rose do? Nothing…

**Doctor(s): 10th/9th **

**Companions: Rose, Jack, Jackie and Parallel Pete Tyler**

**Chapter Name: Sonic Revelations**

The Enemy's War 

**Chapter 12: Sonic Revelations**

"DOCTOR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rose screamed as she watched the Doctor die in a heap on the floor, a Piece of paper was struck off the Console and into Rose's hands,

Death of a Rose by the Doctor 

_**Since the day,**_

_**The Autons Invaded,**_

_**You where my Number 1,**_

_**But now you're gone,**_

_**And I want to follow you**_

_**Rose Tyler,**_

_**Beautiful,**_

_**Genius,**_

_**Never gave up,**_

_**Companion 58**_

_**You were fantastic,**_

_**Roses,**_

_**They where your favourite flowers,**_

_**Your face was delightful.**_

_**Rose,**_

_**Oh you're gone,**_

_**So you're dead,**_

_**Either way you'll be with all 9 of me!**_

Goodbye Rose Tyler 

Rose was baffled by the Doctor's Poem, she noticed a fire hydrant (She had no idea why'd the Doctor would want a Fire Hydrant) she ripped it from the floor revealing a note,

Rose, I knew you'd need this but how is up to you 

_**Signed the Doctor**_

She threw it and the barrier at which it had exploded back into her hands.

"**How can I use it?" She asked herself at which someone appeared behind her, it was the Ninth Doctor!**

"**Reflect it at the mirror using this" He said in his Kind voice, giving her the Sonic Screwdriver and a Mirror, "Place the mirror on the back of the Fire Hydrant then throw the Hydrant at the Barrier and activate the Sonic Screwdriver at the Mirror and the Barrier will deactivate but you and I better run fast before it catches up with us"**

"**Ok Doctor" Rose said placing the mirror on the Little Hook on the Hydrant while the Doctor picked it up and threw it **

"**Fire!" The Doctor shouted as Rose activated the Sonic Screwdriver and the Barrier de-activated and the Wave thundered towards her, Rose and the Ninth Doctor ran towards the Safe Room and got inside just before the wave struck damaging the door and sending the Doctor flying,**

"**What are you doing here?" Jackie said baffled,**

"**I was summoned by my Tenth Self to save Rose" The Doctor replied, "He's dead now, The Cyber Kinetic Wave was set up as a summons to myself to replace him and when it was activated I was summoned from the Gallifreyan Regeneration Zone and I was revived into this form, but now I can sacrifice myself to save the Tenth Doctor and I am" then the Doctor ran out of the Safe Room followed by Rose, Jack, Jackie & Pete to the Control Room which was wrecked the walls where peeling off the covering, the Time Rotor was destroyed and the TARDIS was Killed and all of a sudden the Police Box covering was ripped off to reveal the Inside of the TARDIS covered by the outside of the Console Room and the Entrance was part of the Inside. The Tenth Doctor's corpse was lying limp on the floor, and it began to glow**

"**Goodbye Rose" The Ninth Doctor said as he dived into the Tenth Doctor and merged to wake up the Tenth Doctor,**

"**Um, Hello Rose, Jack, Jackie, Pete how are you today?" The Tenth Doctor said, "Oh yeah, The Cybermen are dead" Pete left the TARDIS and watched it disappear in the Police Box Casing then he was summoned to the surface…**

Author's Note 

**Well another Chapter, another step to the end but that won't be for a while, so please review goodnight!**


	13. TARDIS Trilogy: The Oncoming Storm

Summary: The Daleks storm the TARDIS and begin their Mass Extermination and with 4 more Doctors on board it is gonna be the Oncoming Storm, but when only 2 People Survive Death is Assured…

**Doctors: 3rd, 4th, 5th, 9th & 10th**

**Companions: Jo, Sarah-Jane, Tegan, Turlough, Rose, Jack and Jackie**

**Chapter Name: TARDIS Trilogy: The Oncoming Storm**

The Enemy's War 

**Chapter 13/Chapter 1 of 3 in The TARDIS Trilogy: The Oncoming Storm**

"Where are we Doctor?" Jo shouted as The TARDIS when into Overdrive and they began hurtling forward towards 2006 Anno Domini and into a Gold Object and then a Blinding Light Filled The TARDIS and it exploded into light with The Third Doctor and Jo Grant being obliterated,

"**Doctor, where are we?" Sarah-Jane Smith said calmly as The TARDIS gave the usual shake to signal they where about to land,**

"**No Idea Sarah" The Doctor replied, Then The TARDIS began shaking and Sarah-Jane screamed unleashing The Fourth Doctor's muffled yells but she managed to make out one,**

"**WE'RE HEADING FOR 2006 A.D MISTRESS!" Then A Golden light appeared in the TARDIS and then it was obliterated into Time and Space!**

"**Doctor, where are we are we on my home planet" Vislor Turlough said as The TARDIS began shaking, Tegan Jovanka screamed and The Fifth Doctor hit so many buttons nothing could stop what was about to happen then The TARDIS descended into Darkness and they disappeared from Time…**

"**I wish I hadn't left Rose, huh? Wait a minute ARGH!" The Ninth Doctor shouted as The TARDIS descended into Blinding Light and He was killed…**

**The Tenth Doctor sat with Rose Tyler, 'Captain' Jack Harkness and Jackie Tyler as he reminisced,**

"**Remember when Robert Greene came back and tried to destroy us!" he chuckled, (A/N: DWM 363),**

"**And you sent him packing" Rose replied as the TARDIS began to shake and the Console opened,**

"**DON'T LOOK INTO IT!" The Doctor screamed as something began to emerge from inside the Heart of The TARDIS and it was a Police Public Call Box with a tether but how? Then it ripped back in and blasted out it's two Pilots, The Third Doctor and Jo Grant, The Third Doctor hit the walls of the TARDIS and Jo was catapulted through the handlebars of the TARDIS and onto the White floor. The Tethered TARDIS appeared again but this Time closer to the floor and as before it was ripped back into the Heart of the TARDIS but this Time 2 Different people were unleashed it was the Fourth Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith, The Fourth Doctor was heading over the Handlebars but the Scarf stopped him and threw him onto the Tenth Doctor's Lamp,**

"**Hello" he said, Sarah Jane was back flipping from inside the TARDIS (The Fourth Doctor never knew she could do that) and landed wobbly as the TARDIS appeared again and when Sarah Turned around she was confronted by a Edwardian Cricket Jumper and was knocked to the floor along with the Fifth Doctor, Tegan was to follow like a snake being catapulted she bush-whacked the wall and fell to the floor where Jo was roused, Then for the Final Time the TARDIS appeared again and ripped out the Ninth Doctor who did a super man over Jackie and through the corridor to meet the end of his flight ironically at the end of the corridor. The Tenth Doctor burst out laughing, while the rest looked baffled. The Third Doctor had got up and was now wobbling, with a imprint of one of the TARDIS coils on his face, The Tenth Doctor ran over and steadied him,**

"**I'm the Tenth You," he said quickly,**

"**Delighted to meet you where's Jo?"**

"**Over there" The Tenth said pointing to Jo,**

"**So you're the Tenth me," The Fourth Doctor said after getting up off the floor where he had left him, "How Interesting"**

"**Not really" The Fifth Doctor said walking over after getting up off Sarah Jane "I met the previous 4 of me in a work of Borusa,**

"**Fantastic! 3 of my previous selves and who the hell are you?" The Ninth Doctor said walking up the corridor and pointing at the Tenth Doctor,**

"**Your Regeneration" he replied,**

"**Excuse me," Jo said stirred "So these are the future you Doctor?"**

"**Which one?" The Fifth Doctor stated,**

"**My Doctor the third?" she replied,**

"**Yes Jo they are the obviously ignorant future me" The Third Doctor butted in,**

"**I am the present Doctor but I didn't arrange for you all to be here" The Tenth said,**

"**Who did then?" Sarah-Jane said obviously a bit woozy,**

"**Well whoever I hope they take us back soon I'm a bit uneasy to be in a Future Doctor's TARDIS" Tegan said as she got up and wobbled over towards the conversation,**

"**Yes I hope they take me home too" Turlough interrupted, and then there was a knock at the door,**

"**Who is it?" The Tenth Doctor shouted,**

"**Err, Pizza Delivery," A metallic segmented voice shouted back,**

"**Jack did you order Pizza?" The Tenth Doctor asked, **

"**Err, Sorry about that I ordered a Large Cheese and Tomato from Kaled Pizza" Jack replied as he opened the door,**

"**YOU IDIOT!" The Ninth Doctor bellowed, "THE KALED IS AN ANAGRAM OF DALEK AND A KALED CREATURE IS A DALEK!" but it was too late Jack had already opened the doors and a screech echoed in the TARDIS,**

"**EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek shouted as a fleet stormed the TARDIS,**

"**Every one OUT!" The Ninth Doctor shouted and everyone except him ran and just as he was about to leave,**

"**EXTERMINATE!" and the Ninth Doctor was killed, it was the Beginning of the End of The Doctor…**

Author's Note 

**Well this is a Trilogy set entirely in the TARDIS and a few more chapters after this and The Enemy's War will be over and a Big Thank You to Starlite1 for helping me with my writer's block! Please Review!**


	14. TARDIS Trilogy: Are you my mummy?

Summary: The Daleks have taken over part of the ship but The Doctors and Co fight back but then the Daleks unleash their secret weapon… Need a clue? Are you my mummy?

**Doctors: 3rd, 4th, 5th, 10th**

**Companions: Jo, Sarah-Jane, Tegan, Turlough, Rose, Jack and Jackie**

**Chapter Name: TARDIS Trilogy: Are you my mummy?**

The Enemy's War Chapter 14/Chapter 2 of 3: Are you my mummy? 

**The screeches signalled to the Tenth Doctor 1 down 11 to go for the Daleks, **

"**Ten!" The Third Doctor shouted,**

"**Yea" The Tenth hurried back,**

"**We can escape them,"**

"**You think I don't know that?"**

"**K9!" The Fourth Doctor butted in, "Try and hold them back and if they say Exterminate, Run with your force field"**

"**Huh? I don't remember K9 having a force field," The Fifth Doctor said,**

"**I am K9 Mark IV Master" K9 said rather obediently,**

"**Ok K9? GO!"**

"**Affirmative Master" K9 said hurrying backwards and firing at the Rampaging Daleks and he began holding them off,**

"**You sure he can hold them off?" The Tenth Doctor said,**

"**Of course K9 is highly powerful I modelled his Weapon Circuitry on the Daleks"**

"**Very amusing" The 3rd Doctor said,**

"**Doctor?" Rose said,**

"**Yes?" All the Doctors chorused back,**

"**Tenth"**

"**Yes Rose,"**

"**The Daleks, how come they got on to the TARDIS?" **

"**Ask Jack"**

"**Ok" After that the Doctors and Co sped up as K9 came bounding back,**

"**Daleks, secret weapon Masters and Mistress'"**

"**What is it K9" The Tenth Doctor asked,**

"**Scanned they have a Disease listed in the TARDIS Databanks called Empty Child Syndrome" **

"**Oh bother" The Tenth Doctor shouted, A unearthly voice came from down the corridor,**

"**Are you my mummy?" The Empty Child said, Jackie screamed, Jo ran up to them but then she was the First Victim of Empty Child disease, The Daleks then exterminated her and all that was left was the smouldering ashes of Jo Grant and worn by a Gas Mask,**

"**JO!" The Third Doctor shouted and tried Venusian Aikido on the Empty Child, but instead became another Victim of Empty Child syndrome,**

"**EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks screeched again and the Third Doctor's body fell on the floor while the Gas Mask became a pile of burnt metal and leather as the Death Ray struck the Third Doctor, **

"**DOCTOR!" Sarah Jane shouted,**

"**No Sarah Jane we can't afford to lose you" The Fourth Doctor said as Jackie Tyler collapsed and was exterminated into smouldering ash,**

"**MUM!" Rose screamed,**

"**ROSE NO!" The Tenth Doctor shouted as she ran to the smouldering remains of her mother,**

"**Mistress, please come back," K9 pleaded,**

"**ROSE! GET BACK H" Jack was cut short**

"**EXTERMINATE!" A Dalek screeched, as Rose was shut down like a computer and exterminated,**

"**ROSE!" The Tenth Doctor shouted as Tears began streaming down his face and he ran along with the others,**

"**EXTERMINATE" The Fifth Doctor was gone along with Tegan,**

"**DOCTOR!" Turlough shouted then he tripped and was exterminated,**

"**Don't go back!" The Fourth Doctor shouted as he pulled Sarah-Jane in front of him and then, the 20ft Scarf & the Daleks killed him**

"**DOCTOR!" Sarah Jane shouted,**

"**MASTER!" K9 said,**

"**SARAH, K9 GET UP WITH THE TENTH DOCTOR!" Jack shouted as Sarah Jane passed him and he ran up behind her,**

"**DOCTOR!" Sarah shouted,**

"**Yes!"**

"**Where's Jack?"**

"**I don't know!" Then a screech of Exterminate followed by Jack screaming, signalled Jack's death.**

"**We're cornered!" The Doctor shouted,**

"**Thought that was pretty obvious!" Sarah Jane shouted back,**

"**Fire Mistress?"**

"**Yes please!"**

"**EXTERMINATE!"**

Author's Note 

**The TARDIS Trilogy is almost concluded and it will be available on request in one Chapter form, all you have to do is ask, anyway nice cliff-hanger! Goodbye**


	15. TARDIS Trilogy: KClass

Summary: The TARDIS Trilogy reaches it's climatic end as The Daleks have caught up with The Doctor, Sarah Jane and K9, K9 goes into overdrive is this the end of our Mechanical Mutt?

**Doctor: 3rd, 4th, 5th, 9th and 10th**

**Companions: Jo, Sarah Jane, K9, Tegan, Turlough, Rose, Jack and Jackie**

**Chapter Name: TARDIS Trilogy: Class of K9**

The Enemy's War Chapter 15: TARDIS Trilogy: Class of K9 

"**EXTERMINATE!" A Dalek screeched as its blast rebounded off K9's force field,**

"**WHAT THE?" The Tenth Doctor shouted,**

"**Force Field Master" K9 said in his sort of funny voice,**

"**Ok K9 can you hold them off?" Sarah Jane asked,**

"**Affirmative Mistress!" K9 replied,**

"**NOW!" Sarah Jane shouted, as they began running K9 fired at the advancing Daleks, **

"**I like the way I blast!" K9 screamed as Dalek numbers where depleting, **

"**K9! SHUT UP!" The Tenth Doctor shouted as he heard K9,**

"**AFFIRMATIVE MASTER!" K9 shouted back,**

"**DON'T TREAT HIM LIKE THAT!" Sarah Jane screamed,**

"**OK!" The Doctor shouted, K9 was beginning to be pushed back,**

"**SUMMONING K9, K9 MARK II and K9 MARK III!" K9 shouted as a Time Vortex opening was ripped open, revealing all previous K9's for the Battle! **

"**K9s reporting for duty K9!" All 3 K9s shouted, All three fired the blasters and The Daleks where firing back, then 3 Blasts from Daleks and 3 Blasts from the 3 K9s joined in Midair and exploded and The K9s the ripped back through the TARDIS and The Three Visiting where flipped into their own times. K9 Mark IV was now on its own and then The Daleks unleashed Flippers? They flipped K9 over The Tenth Doctor and Sarah Jane and then,**

"**K9 closing down Mistress" K9 said, his voice fading,**

"**Goodbye" Sarah Jane cried, and then she began Weeping as K9 disappeared but the force field was passed on to The Doctor and Sarah Jane. Then from out of no where, the Doctor pulled Sarah Jane into a room marked 'K Storage' and he then dragged her into a room marked '9', **

"**Welcome to K9 Central, every mark right up to Mark 20. I believe we want K9 Mark 5 so let's open him up", The Doctor said as he opened up a box marked 'K9 Mark V" and activated what was inside,**

"**I am K9 Mark 5 Master and Mistress" K9 said,**

"**Welcome to the World K9! Go Destroy those Daleks!" The Doctor shouted, as K9 disappeared and reappeared in front of the Daleks and obliterated them all, **

"**DIE DALEKS DIE ON ORDERS OF MY MASTER!" K9 screeched and the Doctor almost fell over laughing, Every Dalek that got hit by K9 began glowing and then turned into ashes and then into Golden Blocks of Gold, The Daleks where destroyed, replaced by Golden Blocks of Gold,**

"**Regenerating Companion Bodies" K9 said obediently as The Doctor and Sarah Jane appeared from out of no where, all the ashes began forming into one figure (The Doctor could swear he could see a scarf) and then a Golden light ripped through it and then it split into the ashes of everyone and then another gold light was unleashed through the Standing Ashes and the Bodies where released but not coloured, they where grey, The Doctor could see Rose and her greyness so radiant he pulled off his Jacket and as a Tornado of Colour appeared in each and then it wrecked the greyness into full colour and they where reanimated. Everyone was ripped to life, including Rose, and they all took their first steps but then a group of ashes flew over all they're heads, and it rebuilt K9 Mark IV!**

"**Well, that felt funny" The Fourth Doctor said, as a 4 Different TARDIS' appeared and the Third Doctor and Jo shouted a Goodbye and Disappeared into one and they where thrown light first into the Heart of the TARDIS, Then The Fourth Doctor stepped in followed by K9 Mark IV,**

"**Coming Sarah?" The Fourth Doctor asked,**

"**No, I'm staying with This Doctor" she said and hugged the Tenth Doctor,**

"**Tegan, Turlough I know when we've outstayed our stay" The Fifth Doctor said stepping into his TARDIS followed by Tegan and Turlough, and both The Fifth and Fourth Doctors' TARDIS' disappeared into the Heart of the TARDIS,**

"**Well I guess this is goodbye" The Ninth Doctor said as he stepped into his TARDIS and disappeared into Time and then the 4 TARDIS' appeared from inside The Heart of the TARDIS, and then ripped into the Inside and disappeared. **

"**Jackie, I'm taking you home" The Doctor said,**

"**But Doctor,"**

"**Remember I don't do domestic!" The Doctor shouted as he gestured Jackie to put her hand in a scanner and then the TARDIS began to move and they stopped on Jackie Tyler's estate in 2006 A.D and she left the TARDIS, but then someone appeared outside in a Vortex opening, Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart!**

"**Welcome Home Brigadier" The Tenth Doctor and Sarah Jane said as the Brigadier stepped inside…**

Author's Note 

_**Well the End of the TARDIS Trilogy has brought along K9 Mark V, Welcomed Sarah Jane back into the TARDIS and revealed Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart and welcomed him into the TARDIS goodbye!**_


	16. Rampage Through Time Part 1

Summary: With the 3 new additions to the TARDIS, The Brigadier, Sarah Jane and K9 Mark 5, The Cybermen begin a rampage across time towards The Daleks and The TARDIS but who is the real victim of this War?

**Doctor: 10th**

**Companions: Rose, Jack, The Brigadier, Sarah Jane and K9**

**Chapter Name: Rampage through Time (Part 1)**

The Enemy's War 

**Chapter 16: Rampage through Time (Part 1)**

The TARDIS was abuzz with activity with The Departures of Previous Doctors and Companions, and the Departure of Jackie Tyler and The Arrival of Sarah Jane, The Brigadier and K9 Mark 5.

"**ROSE! Show Sarah Jane to a bedroom I bet she's tired" The Doctor shouted as he and Jack built up a Time Barrier to protect the TARDIS,**

"**Ok!" Rose shouted back with No hesitation as she Grabbed Sarah Jane and pulled her towards a Room marked 'Sarah Jane Smith' which used to say 'Jackie Tyler'. The Brigadier was being lead, by K9, towards a Room marked 'Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart'. Once K9 was back into the Control Room he began helping The Doctor and Jack with the Time Barrier. Sarah Jane's bedroom had a Four Poster Bed with a Super Computer from the year 9 Billion and 2 Million that had every one of her articles on. The Brigadier's room was filled with Military stuff and had a Direct Link to U.N.I.T 2006 also he had a Time Corridor linked with U.N.I.T 1970. K9 had a Room marked 'K9 Mark Five', which plugged his blaster and connected his probe to The TARDIS, it also had a direct link to all previous K9's. The Doctor, Jack and Rose (having rejoined the Duo), where now refining the Time Barrier and also destroying all rogue paradoxes. Out of nowhere a tremor struck the TARDIS and Sarah Jane followed by the Brigadier appeared,**

"**What was that?" Sarah Jane asked,**

"**Time Shake" The Doctor replied,**

"**What exactly is a Time Shake Doctor?" The Brigadier asked,**

"**A Time Shake is when something that shouldn't be in the Time Vortex enters our area of time and if that thing is Rogue a Shake will occur!" The Doctor shouted as another Time Shake embraced the TARDIS but this time it sent a collapsing wave to collapse a corridor. **

"**Doctor, we need to get out of here!" Jack shouted as another Time Shake was unleashed upon The TARDIS and then K9 was automatically shut down,**

"**I'm Already doing it!" The Doctor screamed as he hit a few buttons and then twirled a switch and then he was flung against a button which cancelled out everything and he then managed key in 'London United States of Europe 2012 5:34 am' and then the TARDIS descended into Darkness and then it crashed into the floor and destroyed the TARDIS…**

Author's Note 

**Is this the end? Read on to find out! Plus REVIEW!**


	17. Ruins Part 2

Summary: After Jackie Discovers the shattered ruins of the TARDIS she sets out to find out what happened to her Daughter but then she discovers the TARDIS insides under the Tower Block but then they're attacked…

**Doctor: 10th**

**Companions: Rose, Jack, Sarah Jane, Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart, K9 Mark Five, Jackie Tyler and Mickey Smith**

**Chapter Name: Ruins (Part 2)**

The Enemy's War 

**Chapter 17: Ruins (Part 2)**

A Bang followed by an Explosion woke Jackie Tyler and she looked out of her bedroom window and seen burning remains of a box, she thought nothing of it and she looked at her clock and the time was 5:36 am and then she went back to sleep.

**Jackie woke up 4 hours later at 9:58 am and looked out her window again and the flaming box was still there but she saw a burning sign saying 'Police Public Call Box'**

"**ROSE!" Jackie shouted and before she had even got out of bed she was up and dressed then she ran outside to be greeted by Mickey Smith who had tears streaming like a river,**

"**Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?" He shouted and then collapsed into a heap of Tears on the floor, The Doctor stumbled out of nowhere followed by K9 hovering behind him,**

"**WHERE'S ROSE?" Jackie screamed at him,**

"**I-I-I d-d-d-don't k-know" The Doctor stuttered and K9 was covered in soot,**

"**Un-locatable Mistress" K9 said then Jackie broke down in tears and the Doctor fell onto the floor where Mickey was crying. Jack woke up in a dustbin,**

"**What the?" he said, "Why on Earth am I in a Dustbin?" Jack then climbed out a walked uneasily towards the burning wreckage of the TARDIS and then he saw the Doctor lying unconscious being nursed by K9,**

"**K9! Where's Rose?" Jack shouted,**

"**Mistress Rose not found" K9 replied as the Doctor woke up and began screaming,**

"**ROSE!" He shouted. The Brigadier woke up lying by a wall saying the words 'Torchwood' and then he saw a shattered door of the TARDIS and ran over seeing Jack, Jackie, K9, Mickey and The Doctor standing over the flaming wreckage of the TARDIS. **

"**Where're the others?" The Brigadier asked,**

"**We don't know" The Doctor replied. Sarah Jane woke up and saw Rose lying unconscious on the floor of the TARDIS but something was wrong she and Rose where the only 2 People on board. The Doctor followed by K9, Jack, Jackie, The Brigadier and Mickey. **

"**Under the Towers" The Doctor said,**

"**What?"**

"**The TARDIS" Once under the Towers the Doctor saw the basement filled with the infinite dimensions of the Time And Relative Dimensions in Space machine. The Doctor ran at the doors but was thrown away towards a wall,**

"**DOCTOR? IS THAT YOU?" Sarah Jane shouted from inside the TARDIS,**

"**No! It's Jack with The Doctor" Jack shouted back as Sarah Jane unlocked the TARDIS doors and The Doctor ran over to the Limp body of Rose and woke her up, **

"**Where am I?" **

"**In the TARDIS" Then out of nowhere the was a clamp put around the TARDIS in the shape of a car,**

"**What the? The Chameleon Circuit is working again!" The Doctor shouted, then it disappeared from the basement and re-appeared in the Time Vortex as The Police Public Call Box, then a blast rocked the TARDIS and another broke through the TARDIS and blasted a skeletal Cyberman? The Doctor was now as shocked as The Cybermen advanced upon the TARDIS.**

"**EXTERMINATE!" A Screech came,**

"**Oh No THE DALEKS!" **

"**This is the Final Battle!"**

Author's Note 

**The End is in sight but I will do a Sequel called After the War where the Doctor stays on Earth for a while but still as fun! Goodbye!**


	18. The Last Battle Part 3

Summary: It's The Cybermen v The Daleks v The Doctor as The Enemy's War reaches its climatic end!

**Doctor: 10th **

**Companions: Rose, Jack, Sarah Jane, K9 Mark Five, The Brigadier, Jackie Tyler and Mickey Smith**

**Chapter Name: The Last Battle (Part 3)**

The Enemy's War 

**Chapter 18: The Last Battle (Part 3)**

"GET DOWN!" The Doctor screamed as The Daleks and The Cybermen clashed with the TARDIS between them. A Blast rocketed through the Time Rotor sending an unknown energy through the TARDIS,

"**Oh no" The Doctor moaned,**

"**What Doctor?" Sarah Jane asked,**

"**Nothing"**

"**Ok" Another Blast rocketed through the TARDIS but this time something accompanied it, The Blast hit the controls and opened the doors and The Cybermen charged in and the Daleks broke through the back wall,**

"**RUN!" Mickey shouted as they reached a Corridor and collapsed the Entrance,**

"**That should keep them for a while" The Doctor panted, outside the barrier of debris the Energy of the Time Vortex was hit into the control room, and into the Heart of the TARDIS, Time was imploding. A Blast Rocketed into the barrier and almost collapsed it completely, a few pieces had come out at the Top but apart from that it was ok,**

"**I think we should run" The Doctor said as everyone disappeared. The Doctor followed K9 as the Barrier suffered the cruel fate of extermination, The Daleks fired back at the Cybermen who where transforming into their previous self's (A/N: Silver Nemesis Season 25), The Daleks where now we blasted through the air towards the Doctor,**

"Grab On Master" K9 said as the Doctor grabbed K9 and disappeared in front of Mickey, Rose, Jackie, Jack, Sarah Jane and The Brigadier, "Hi" The Doctor said The Cybermen erupted through the corridor blasting the Daleks towards death. Then a flames slammed around the Now Imploding Time Rotor and then they flew through the TARDIS "Grab On Masters and Mistress'" K9 shouted as everyone grabbed the Doctor, who was holding on to K9, and then they disappeared. They reappeared in another room but it was to late flames engulfed them and they where burnt to a crisp, The TARDIS Exploded and Time Imploded, Time was destroyed from the inside, all that was left was the present never moving stuck still in one moment frozen in one moment. The Ninth Doctor's Leather Jacket in frozen flames accompanied by the Brown Jacket in frozen flames. With no time, nothing moved, everything frozen, everything dead. The Tenth Doctor woke up in darkness, a single light emitting from the corner where the Flaming Wreckage of K9 Mark Five, 

"Goodbye Mas-mas-mas-mas-masterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" K9's voiced trailed and then The Doctor stumbled out of the room to she a dimly lit corridor leading towards the console room, once inside the Control Room he was struck by the facts than the shattered remains of the console surrounded him, and then the Time Rotor struck him on the head and the last voice that he heard was Rose's

"**Doctor!" and then The Doctor died, in heaven he danced to satire tones with President Romana of Gallifrey…**

Author's Note 

**Well the final chapter has been written and I was almost crying writing the end and there will now be no sequel and goodbye crys**


End file.
